deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/'Kirby's true power' debunk
Alright so a while back some one linked to a post by a guy named Fastsword88 called 'Kirby VS Majin Buu DEATH BATTLE: Explanation Time' and this article actually had some pretty solid evidence to how strong Kirby was. Sure it may have wanked Kirby a bit but it's still the most accurate article we have on Kirby's power. Then a guy named Myth of Legends (or Myth Kirby as he's caled now) made an article called 'Stopping Kirby Wank and Downplay' (the article has since then be renamed to Kirby's Actual Power but whatever) and now people are using this as the go-to article to essentially debunk Kirby wankers. Now I normally wouldn't have a problem with this except for the fact that it's WRONG ! I'm going to cover every single one of his points to prove that this is not an acceptable article to use (even in something as dumb as vs debates). So without further procrastination here I go. "Another Dimension is universal!" Lolno. Literally the thing has an unconfirmed size. Also, Kirby never destroyed it and Landia had to save him and his friends from getting killed by its collapse. To be honest, it looks to be like solar system sized but thats me eyeballing it. Also, saying that those little cute galaxies at the bottom make it multi-galaxy is retarded. Those are cute aesthetics. VS Battle Wiki, stop being retarded. Now he actually has a point here. Another dimension is not necessarily universal so I guess that's one point to Myth Kirby. WAIT! Hold on. I've just noticed something. "Also saying that those cute little galaxies at the bottom make it multi galaxy is retarded. Those are cute aesthetics." OH FUCK OFF! I almost agreed with you and then you make a stupid comment like that. To put it into context imagine if you were an avid researcher and you saw Goku and Beerus fighting in the exact same kind of dimension and their power is destroying the dimension as well as the various solar systems and galaxies in the background. You finally calculate the amount of energy the two of them are exerting and then some dickhead comes along and says "Lol no. Those stars aren't real. Those are just cute aesthetics." Being a researcher means noticing little details so even IF the creator put them as cute aesthetics, they did that to set the scene of the fight and make it a bit more realistic therefore they still count.Honestly the creator wouldn't put them there for no reason. "Hypernova is a BLACK HOLE!" I used to support this but then I looked at the Japanese version. It literally said it was a Big Bang. Which yeah, would make it universal but as we can see from on-screen shit, its clearly not ripping apart the fabric of the universe. Also, its just a description, guys. This is absolutely true. Unlike the previous argument there are no little details to back the description up. Also if you actually look at the description it says the word 'veritable' before black hole. Essentially it's like a similie saying that Kirby's Hypernova can be 'like a black hole but actually isn't'. "Kirby is multi-solar system via creating a large shine in Squeak Squad!" To be fair, I can see why one would think this but... it is unknown if Kirby ever went to the galaxy. Hes travelling to it, nothing ever implies he gets there. And nothing implies he doesn't. Kirby has a clear indication of where he's going so why would he turn around? Although this point kind of confuses me. You say Kirby is MSS via creating a shrine that apparently spans multiple solar systems yet you don't debunk this. Instead you debunk Kirby travelling to the shrine which literally contributes nothing to this argument. "Kirby defeated Master Hand & Crazy Hand who created the SMASH BROS UNIVERSE!!!!1Ellipses!11" Well, this is true... in the Smash Bros universe. To scale Kirby to non-canon feats is kind of stupid. Its like making Shovel Knight scale to Kratos even though Kratos has blatantly not shown his best feats in the Shovel Knight game. Except for the fact that after defeating Master Hand he obtains Smash Kirby therefore proving a canonical connection between the Smash-verse and the Kirby-verse. There is literally nothing that connects the God of War-verse to the Shovel Knight-verse as it could just be like the Street Fighter DLC for Asura's Wrath. They are both still seperate verses yet by some unknown means they can temporarily connect with each other. However Master Hand creating the Smash-verse is just speculation and it is never outright stated or implied that he created the Smash-verse therefore it's questionable how powerful he really is. Think about it. The guy got brainwashed and manipulated by Dark Mind and while one can make the argument Dark Mind is universal, he also got brainwashed and puppetered by Tabuu who got caught off guard by Sonic although Sonic has given the same treatment to various time manipulators... I'm getting off-topic. Next point! "Dark Mind is universal!" Oh fuck off, this is just flat-out wank. The Mirror World is not a universe. Again, it has an unknown size. I mean, its at least planet sized I suppose but again, I'm eyeballing like a fucking nerd. Oh fuck off. The Mirror World is stated in-game to be a direct parallel to Kirby's verse. Therefore it is it's own universe. No Kirby is not universal for beating Dark Mind as Dark Mind could just be replicating and reversing Kirby's verse and therefore not exactlty creating it himself. "Kirby threw Popon around the sun!" This isn't even close to Kirby's best feat. Like, the Megaton Punch is way stronger than this shit. Basic research will tell you it indeed is a better feat than the Megaton punch. Light travels to Earth in about 8 minutes or 480 seconds. Because of Popstar's similarites to Earth as well as Adenine being able to move freely on it and breathe the air as she would on Earth allows us to safely assume that Popstar is in a similar position relative to it's star as Earth is to ours. Therefore we can use the same light calculations. Kirby throws Popon to it's star AND back in roughly 20 seconds. Kirby has thrown Popon twice the distance as light therefore we now need to make the light calc 960 seconds. 960/20 = 48. Kirby threw Popon 48 TIMES THE SPEED OF LIGHT! As you need infinite energy just TO GO LIGHT SPEED. We now have a solid feat that proves Kirby is either limitless (which is bullshit) or a better conclusion, that Kirby is exempt from the laws of physics. Either way we now need to revise the laws of physics just to calculate Kirby's strength. "Kirby destroyed NOVA who tanked blows from the sun and the moon!" Yeah, no. So like, you can blatantly see that the sun is the same size as the moon. Both are planet sized, to be fair. But like, the moon is the size of the sun which is bullshit. And there also the same size as the planets. Inb4 someone says the moon and planets are obviously star-sized when thats just pushing it. Ok. But you've only debunked Nova's durability (debunked is a strong word. Let's settled for denying one aspect of durability)? Are you forgetting that Nova is essentially the Shenron of the Kirby-verse (has unlimited magical power but only uses it grant wishes like a genie). Now this doesn't make Kirby limitless and I'll leave calculating the math of this feat to you guys but this obviously isn't an acceptable argument even if you are intentionally downplaying Kiby (He's not btw). "Kirby entered a black hole in Squeak Squad!" First off, there is no proof that it's a black hole. It could be a wormhole and also, it never collapsed or anything. True but there actually is a better black hole feat in the aforementioned Fastsword article which shows Kirby escaping the gravitational force of a black hole. The guy who creates black holes,Schwarz (an eel.), seems to have total control of the black hole and can collapse and open black holes whenever he needs to. One could make the argument that he's inhaling but he's in space which is a vacumm so there goes that option. The only way this feat makes sense is if Schwarz is creating a gravitational force somehow and Daroach's description, ''It's some sort of creature that makes black holes that will suck you in..., ''of him plus this little detail just confirms that. Granted it's just him escaping the black hole but still. So now that I've debunked most of the article may I ask why this was such a popular go-to article. I wrote this while I was tired (It's currently midnight) and it didn't take a genius to know that most of this had no effort whatsoever put into it. Hell he probably wrote the whole thing in ten minutes. Granted the Fastsword article had a few flaws but at least the guy tried and you know what? Most of the calculations he does are still concrete. So why was this incredibly detailed article overlooked for a guy who had no calculations or any research to tell if he's actually right? Category:Blog posts